Til Death Do Us Part
by crazypurple123
Summary: A litte collection of fluffy klaine oneshots that I wrote when I was bored. I mean, who doesn't love a little klaine on a bad day? Enjoy!


Fanfiction #1-Collection of Klaine One-Shots

Worlds Best Dad:

Kurt wandered down the hall blindly, using only the wall for a pathway. He followed the terrified screams into a room and flipped on the light.  
"Daddy! Save me! Da monsta's gonna eat me!"His son, Carter, was sititting on the bed, bawling. Kurt raced over and scooped up the tiny, crying boy.

"Oh, baby, it's okay. I'm here now. No monsters are gonna eat you. I promise." Carter buried his face into his father's chest, still shaking. "Now, why dont you tell me what your dream was about." Carter shook his head.

"No. It's too scawy." Kurt smiled at his son, who had Blaine's chocolatey brown eyes and curls. His eyes were full of 5-year-old innocence.

"Okay, baby. Do you want to tell Papa about it?" Kurt asked, referring to Blaine. Carter nodded, the fear fading in his expression.

"Yeah. Go get Papa." Kurt helped the small boy put on his housecoat and slippers and grabbed his hand, leading him through the dark hallway and to the bedroom. Kurt sat down on the bed and shook Blaine softly. He pushed Kurt's hand away and rolled over. Kurt shook him again, this time a little more viciously.

"Blaine. Wake up. Carter wants to tell you about his bad dream." Blaine fluttered open his eyelids.

"Yeah, Papa, wake up!" Carter was jumping up and down on the bed, to Kurts dismay.

"Okay, Carter, honey, quit jumping on the bed. You know we don't do that." Carter pouted and plopped down, just as Blaine sat up. He was running his figers through his curls and yawning.

"What? What's wrong? Is the house on fire?" He looked around, alarmed. Carter looked at him with big, pouty eyes.

"I had a bad dweam..." Blaine smiled kindly and scooped Carter into his lap.

"Okay, honey, tell me about your dream." Carter took a deep breath and began to babble on about monsters and ghosts, while Kurt watched thoughtfully at his two favorite people. "Do you want to sleep with us tonight?" Without a response, Carter scurried under the covers between Kurt and Blaine. It didn't take long before he fell asleep. Kurt kissed the sleeping boys forehead and leaned over to Blaine, who nuzzled his nose against Kurts.

"You handled that so beautifully. You really are the World's Best Dad." He grabbed Blaine's hand.

"You really think so?" Kurt nodded and ran his fingers through Blaines hair.

"I know so." -  
Stars:  
"Come with me." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to a pathway beside Dalton, about five blocks from his house. It was far past midnight and pitch black out. Stars dotted the sky. For a moment, Kurt thought of Rachel, and wondered how she was doing in NYADA.

"Why did we walk all the way here again?" Kurt looked at Blaine, slightly annoyed. He couldn't stay mad, though, because Blaine looked like a little lost puppy dog.

"Just, come on." Kurt straightened out his brand new, designer jacket that his dad had bought him for his birthday. He claimed that it was harder than shopping for a teenage girl. "Come on!" Once again, he felt himself being pulled further into the bush by Blaine, who seemed to glow with anticipation.

"Why are we going into the bush? It's so close to your old school. I thought you were never going back to Dalton." It was just after Senior Year. Everyone said that they wouldn't make it.  
Blaine had drug Kurt back to Lima from New York for some unknown reason. "Why are we even in Lima? I swore I would never come back here." Blaine just smiled in response and pulled Kurt a little further into the bush. They stopped at a small clearing in the trees. A carved, lonely looking mark stuck out of the ground. A worn sign on it read 'Pavarotti'.  
"Is this-?" Kurt began to ask, but he already knew the answer.

"If it weren't for Pavarotti dying almost three years ago, we wouldn't be together. You would still be falling for me, and I would still be clueless." Blaine smiled. "Kurt, you are the love of my life. You're my soulmate. If it weren't for this bird, and that beautiful song you sang me, we wouldn't even be close to where we are now. I love you so much." Suddenly, he dropped to one knee in the damp grass.

"Blaine, what are you-" Blaine popped open the red velvet-lined box. In it sat a gold band. With a closer look, Kurt could see the words 'Forever Yours' engraved into the precious metal.

"I had this made especially for us. I thought, 'I can't get him some boring ring. I have to get him something meaninful'. So I did. I went to the jeweler and had this custom made just for you.  
Kurt, like I said before, you're my soulmate and the love of my life. I can't imagine life without you." Kurt could see the tears glassing over Blaine's eyes. He bit his lip and swallowed back his own tears. "Kurt, will you marry me and be forever mine?" Letting a tear slip down his colld, flushed cheek, he pulled Blaine into his arms.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Blaine pressed his lips against Kurts, and they stayed there for a long time, just them and the twinkiling stars.

Bonus: Drunk! Blaine:  
"Le-Let's run away. Right now. Run." Kurt giggled and looked over at Blaine, who was talking drunkenly with Santana. He jumped into her lap and began to kiss her sloppily.

"Funny," Kurt said to himself. "Every time Blaine gets drunk, he's straight and a whore." He got up and pulled Blaine off of Santana, who didn't seem to mind the cheap make-out session.

"Bring my homeboy back, Kurt! Kurt!" She sounded upset, but he knew it was the alchohol complaining, not her. She would usually be all over Brittany if she was sober. "Kuuuurt!" He ignored her whiny cries and sat Blaine down on the couch. It was useless, because he just stood up again and began to dance like an idiot.

"Dance with me, Kurtie!" He was spinning wildly in circles, soon pulling Kurt into his vortex. Kurt went along with it, dancing with his wasted boyfriend.

"Since when do you call me 'Kurtie?'" He raised an eybrow at Blaine, who was staring into space and teetering.

"Since forever, silly!" He ran his hand down Kurts face then began to kiss him. He stopped, looked around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kurt hated babysitting Blaine when he was drunk. He usually did really stupid things.

"I'm going to the bathroom, mother! Is that okay with you?" He walked away and Kurt followed, making sure he didn't fall down the steps or spill his drink. When they got to the bathroom door, Blaine shoved his red Solo cup into Kurts hand.

"Hold this." He stood outside the door, leaning on the railing. Kurt sniffed Blaines drink, and instantly the strong smell of vodka stunned his senses.

"Ugh. No wonder he got so drunk so fast." Blaine came out more than ten minutes later, wearing nothing but his underwear. "What took you so long? And where are your clothes?" Kurt glanced up and down his body, lookiking specifically at his abs. His chest and face was glistening with sweat.

"Give me my drink, baby." He snatched the cup from Kurt, nearly spilling it everywhere. He gulped the rest of it down and threw the cup on the ground. "Whoooo!" He cried. Kurt bent down and picked it up. By the time he three it away, Blaine was long gone.

"Blaine?" He looked everywhere, weaving through the thinning crowd of teenagers. A small group had formed around the pool outside. He slipped through the screen door and joined the group to see what the fuss was about. Sure enough, Blaine was standing on the diving board.

"Take off your underwear, Blaine!" He recognized Santanas voice from cross the pool. She was holding up a bottle of some kind of booze, cheering and spilling drops of it on her head. Blaine teased his thumb around the brim of his underwear. Kurt sighed in relief when he didn't rip them off. Instead, he leaped into the pool. A loud splash rang thorugh the air. Blaine came out moments later, his curls slicked to his head from the water. His wet boxers were clinging to his legs.

"Come on, drunky drunkerson. Lets get you a towel." This time, Kurt held Blaines hand like a child as he went to the living closet to get a towel. He pulled one out and wrapped it around Blaines shaking shoulders. They sat on the abandoned couch.

"I'm tired." Kurt began to play with Blaines hair, glad he was settling down. He felt a dripping wet head on his shoulders, followed by soft, sleepy looked over to see Blaine asleep, his head on Kurts shoulder. After a few minutes, he got up, leaving Blaine asleep on the couch.

"He's gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow..." Kurt muttered to himself.

The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face(Drabble):  
Kurt wandered down the steps of Dalton, the New Directions opponents for Regionals. He knew he was an awful spy. 'I'm definately gonna get caught. I know it.' He thought nervously to himself. He had tried to dress like the other students, with a red tie and navy blazer. He nearly swam in the sea of boys, who were chatting excitedly while heading to class. He put on his best 'New-Kid' face and looked for a friendly looking boy. His eyes followed a rather handsome boy with gelled-down hair and brown eyes. He was walking alone. He grabbed the boys' shoulder, instantly catching his attention. He turned around, and Kurt was stunned by his beauty. He had the most gorgeous eyes and perfect complexion.

"Hi. I'm Blaine." The rest of the conversations seemed to whiz by, and Kurt knew he was in love. He just knew it.

The Idea:  
'He's not going to talk to me again. I guess I should just give up.' Blaine wandered numbly down the hallway, ignoring the vacant stares of other students. He had hurt his soulmate, and now he would never forgive himself. He swiped away a tear, sighed, and went to the one place where he felt at home. The choir room. "God, Kurt, if I could relive that moment on facebook, I would've never even talked to Eli. I would've messaged you instead, and told you how I feel. I just felt so...lonely." He said to no one inparticular.

"Rough day?" Startled, he turned to see Mr. Schue standing in the doorway. A concerned expression masked his face.

"No...I'm fine." He looked unconvinced.

"It's not every day that I see devastated boys talking to their absent boyfriends. Come on, Blaine. Tell me what's wrong." Blaine sighed and got out of the chair. He blinked back tears as Mr Schue pulled him into a hug.

"Kurt isn't speaking to me...I made one lousy mistake. I just want him back!" Mr Schue patted his back, holding him tighly. The smell of hair gel and toothpaste wafted from him.

"If he loves you, he'll forgive you. You couldn't have done anything too terrible. It'll get better." Blaines sobs wracked his whole body, wetting Mr Schues sweater vest with tears.

"I slept with someone else! The guilt was killing me. I told him then apologized, and now it's like he was wiped off the planet!" He pulled away and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve. His face was shiny with tears and full of regret. "I was so lonely with him being in New York and all. He even cut off my 'I Love You' on the phone for work. What should I do?" Mr Schue sighed, empathy taking over. He hated seeing his students in any kind of pain.

"Go and see him. I'll help you pay for a ticket and hotel room. You need your soulmate back, Blaine. I could tell something was wrong. You haven't been fighting for solos in Glee Club, you've been neglecting your presidential duties. You just sit at the back of the room and stare into space. I know what it's like to be in love, and how it feels to make a simple little mistake that may cost you your love life." He smiled warmly. "You're going tommorow. You're getting on that early plane to New York, and you're gonna do something that'll make Kurt never forget you." He was grinning slyly.

"Like what?" Blaine squeaked.

"You're gonna propose." Blaine suppressed a gasp, but before rejecting the idea completely, he thought it over. It was the only way to win him back.  
- 


End file.
